desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Renaboss/Super Hiper Mega Ri-Review
Seeing as how Count Dick Von Dickenstein had to go and top whatever review I ever left for you guys here on this wiki by creating a blog post, I figured I could stand to do the same thing. After all, following the wise words of the wiser Bart Simpson, the only way I can top him is by doing exactly what he does, secondly. Anyway, yeah, this newly-created blog post shall be the basis where I will lay out my big review for all things "Desperate Schoolboys", so just keep checking back to see what else is new each time I edit it. I can't be arsed to do it all now. Desperate Finale Desperate Series Desperate Characters 'Benjamin Ashdale' Ben clearly stands as the Bree Van de Kamp of this series, in what is quite possibly the one good comparison that there can be made between schoolboys and the housewives that inspired their tales. Amongst the other three, there isn't a definitive Susan, a crystal-clear Gabrielle or an obvious Lynette. But there is a Bree, and that Bree is Ben, the stand-out protagonist on what is still mostly an ensemble series. Ben started out as a really awkward character, not only on purpose either. The character itself was very awkward in the beginning, as was the intention of the writers, but it was just as awkward for me as a reader to sit through his scenes. I wanted to slap and shake him. Somehow, however, Ben grew to become one of my favorite characters of the whole series, and I have no idea - as is the case with most of my favorites - of when that turning point occurred. By the time we reached season 4, Ben was fantastic, and the comedic situations he often found himself in were very amusing to me. His righteous moral code made him easy to root for, but his dickish and judgmental demeanor made him far from perfect, and all the more interesting. I was never particularly into the Ben/Liz shipping, however, I tend to find more exciting ground in other relationships of his, with Joe, with Emma, with Lydia, with Fraser... I appreciate Ben's stories as a whole and all the trials and tribulations he was put through, and his ending was quite good. 'Joseph Hadland' I think that, looking back on the history of DS, the only schoolboy I liked in the beginning was Rena. James was boring and practically non-existing, Josh was a big douche, Ben was too prissy. But I didn't hate any of them nearly as much as I did Joe. Everytime he opened his mouth I wanted to put my foot in it. His extreme, ridiculous angry behaviour, his douchebag lines, his mistreatment of his friends, counselor and mother... Dick. I think I remember thinking that I wished you guys pulled a major twist on us and kill him off in the first season finale, since he was just so hated, even by Villain fan, the creator. Joe sucked that much. Then Matthew came along and I joked that lil ole Joe was a dick cos he'd gotten the dad dick. Then it actually happened as such and... wow. Damn. Thanks for ruining WL for me, guys. Anyway, yeah, Joe eventually became a much more likable character, without ever losing that dickish trait he started out with. I think being with Katie softened him a bit more. His journey is a nice one as well. And his ending to me is very endearing. So often people dream of leaving home, trading up. I think there's nothing wrong with making a new home out of home. 'Renato Abelho' I think Rena's so much fun. Of course he was at the center of the first season of the series, handling the main mystery, which made me wonder just why on earth he wasn't the definitive main character. But oh well, turns out you guys chose to give him the main and secondary mysteries in the first seasons right away. That prospect scared me. The first two seasons featured Rena getting to be a part of the main action, of the dark portion, of the climax. Then there would be three seasons to look to with him getting the lighter stuff. Never could I have guessed that I would actually grow to love him and his stories even more in that time. Season 3 came around and, as light-hearted and homely as everything was, I enjoyed it all very much. Rena's family has always been my favorite, from crazy/frustrated Justine, to the hilarious, forgetful Hugo, to the sweet, sexy Mary and, of course, the amazing awesomeness that is Rocky Daniels-Abelho, one of the series' major break-out characters (Katie who?). I really enjoy the entire road Rena's travelled in the show, and everything he's been through, and his ending tugs at my heart strings, especially, of course, because it centers around the theme of family. I like to think that you guys made it so also because of me continually saying I love his family. Either way, well done. A shout-out as well to how funny and cute he always manages to be. On a side note, it makes no sense to me that he was always billed as "Renato" (despite always being called "Rena") when everyone else got their diminutives in the credits. Consistency, thou lacketh it. 'Joshua Miller' I know this might seem like I'm being biased, but Josh is, overall, my least favorite of the four core schoolboys. Ben and Joe started out as awkward and unlikable, respectively, and grew to become full-fledged relatable characters, easier to sympathize with, I think mostly due to their writers being them. Villain fan and Jdg98 obviously wanted to infuse more life, depth and story to their fictional personas, the characters that reflected them. Rena, I think, was likable from the get-go. Maybe I am also biased there, but I don't think anyone who reads the series ever complains much about Rena or the characters around him. As for Josh, as interesting as his story is, and it ALWAYS is (Josh has never had a dud story, ever), I can't relate to him and I can't like him. His dialogue always feels contrived, his reactions are over-the-top and irritating, and the whole character always clunks with me, and I can't quite put my finger on why. I do not think it's bias. You guys know I love (whatever)fan2626. I just hate him a lot, is all. The character of Josh Miller is not related to that. I just... don't like Josh very much. I like him enough because he's main and I've always had a problem with not liking main characters. Generally, if they get star billing, I like them. That's how I roll. But... he gets on my nerves. 'James Clark' I am actually disappointed in you guys when it comes to James, the omniscient (is he?) narrator. One of our biggest collective complaints when it came to DH's Mary Alice was how underused she was throughout eight fricking seasons of that show. Yet somehow you guys managed to make James even less interesting and even less important to the series, and when you DID manage to infuse something more to him, it felt clunky. Like the 50th episode of the series. Whenever James took the center stage or got personal, it felt superficial. He never felt like a very important part of the series. We forgot he was a character, a thing, even as we read his narrations. It was indeed very, very strange, to have his mystery solved in the second season, as opposed to the first or the last. As a whole, it doesn't make much sense. Not only that, his narrations seem to be devoid of any life (right, he dead) as well. James is perhaps the biggest letdown of the series, and I know this relatively harsh criticism comes as no surprise and that the two of you are very much aware of this and had given up on the character a bit long ago. It's acceptable. 'Elizabeth Taylor' Liz makes me sad. I know I'm supposed to like her a lot and to root for her and Ben because they are the series' main couple, but I just don't. I can't even remember Liz was up to in seasons 3 and 4, except for driving Rena to Hugo's wedding. She started out okay, got interesting, and then it all waned. And it's so strange. She could have relapsed, she could have done something extreme, she could have been more involved in the mysteries, or she could have simply broken up from Ben. I think you guys wanted us to like her so much we wound up not caring much about her at all. Liz's character escapes me, her stories escape me, and it is really sad. 'Alison Sword' Hehe I think this might kinda suck, to do these two characters - Liz and Ali - in a row, seeing as how I barely remember most of anything about both of them. But of course that is especially true in Ali's case. Sorry, guys. I do plan on re-reading the series at some point. Maybe over the next summer? That would be nice. Then I can get caught up with everything that happened and all of what the main characters did. I do like Ali, and how she kept coming back. I, however, and this is something you already know, always had a bit of a problem with how she was often considered the one true love of Rena's, his soulmate. I get the specialty to them having been best friends as kids and then reuniting as young adults... only to have her dying so soon. It's a tragic love story. But Mary came and mattered so much, that it aggravated me a bit how Ali kept coming back to linger on Rena's memory. Still, her effect on the series and the fact that you guys never forgot her long after she died is very nice. And Ali is sweet and nice and pretty and of course I like her. 'Justine Abelho' I fricking loves me summa dis bitch. Justine was always the character I longed to see more of, all through the series, which was, of course, helped by the fact that she missed the most eps out of all season 1 mainies and that she was written off so early on. But of course, and much like Ali, everytime there was a special episode she kept coming back. :P Which is a great thing. Justine is deliciously crazy, wicked and desperate, and usually when I dislike Rena the most is when he fails to acknowledge that that psycho actually IS his mother. But he did accept and come to terms with that in season 3, which was nice, but at the same time it came at the expense of Christina's death, which felt odd... I dunno. Anyway, I love Justine, no matter how much of a Mother Screwloose she is. I mean, why she gotta go and kill Rudolfo? Overreact much? Her ending was the best fricking thing that could ever happen, I loved it!!! 'Nick Williams' The thing about Nick is, I appreciate him, I appreciate his character, his stories and his effect on the series, and I appreciate how much Villain fan enjoyed writing for him and how he reflects George Williams. Nick's story WAS indeed very interesting, and it was nice to see how the character was brought back in season 4 (flashback form, of course) to add to the story even more. It really reflects all the thought that went into the planning of the series, which puts ME to shame when it comes to my own (LOL heart in a jar? I have no idea whose fucking heart is in the jar xD). Anyway, my point is, I like Nick's story. I don't like Nick per se. I suppose that's some of the intention of the writers, but obviously most great villains are the ones you love to hate. I didn't care to love Nick, I just kinda hated him. And he never grew into a cherished character for me. But take the good with the bad: he WAS a good character. 'Mary Strange' I love, love, love, love, love Mary. She and Rena are of course the couple I shipped the most out of the whole series. As previously mentioned, I love Rena's little family, and Mary is a big part of that. Her story in season 2 was fantastic, although I wasn't particularly hyped about the connection to James in the ending. But the mystery was dark and intriguing, and I sympathized with and liked the character from the get-go. But starting with season 3, she got even better. Unlike Liz, Mary, even when dealing with more down-to-earth situations, always remained funny, charming and interesting. She went through a rough patch where she got a bit bitchier, but then she bounced back nicely. I was so genuinely worried when the scaffolding (LOL at how that word I'd never even heard before came to be one of the series' most mentioned things) fell on her and I thought she'd died. And even wanting to believe she wouldn't, I just knew the baby would, and it depressed me. That's just one of those moments that leads me to realize how much I have come to care about DS and its characters. I realize that the actress, MaryPierceLopez, had some complaints regarding the character being attached to Rena at all times, not venturing out much on her own beyond season 2. I think, given that the focus light IS supposed to hover over the schoolboys, Mary did very, very well. Just look at Liz or Dean after their mysteries. No offense to Dean and Liz. Some offense to Dean and Liz... 'Emma Swift' When did it happen? I don't know. But it happened. I fell in love with Emma Swift. She was brought into the series, almost unannounced, a last-minute addition, in the second season premiere, and I disliked her. And even though my memory of the early episodes is faulty, I do recall hating her guts as the chapters kept on coming. Several episodes into season 2, this girl had ZERO redeeming qualities. None whatsoever. She was a female Ben, only more judgmental and annoying, but, to an extreme extreme. She was horrible. Quite possibly the worst fictional character ever created. Then for some reason I started to warm up to her. Not particularly cos she was getting nicer, God no, bitch was awful for a long while. But I liked her. Then season three came around and I loved her. I felt so sorry for her. She reflected one thing that is almost always to mean people (such as myself): deep down, they're just kinda... sad. When she was written off, I was genuinely concerned. Learning she wouldn't be main in season 4 worried me, because I had grown to love Emma. Then she came back so soon into the season, and it felt really weird. Cos, like, why was she even written off in the first place, poor thing? But she tried her best to redeem herself and I loved her even more for it. All in all, what happened was, Emma somehow grew to truly become one of my favorite characters, but, like, I really, REALLY love her! Then... oh, lol... then you sick Satan-loving motherfuckers killed her off... in the most gruesome, unceremonious way ever... I was livid, and horrified, and saddened. Emma truly deserved better after such a great run on the series and walking the path to redemption. I am so glad that in the end she had let go of all resentment. Her journey on the series is very good. Kudos. But yeah, shove a baton down your throats, you deserve that for killing her off. 'Dean Hall' Dean, Dean, Dean... Oh, what to say, what to say...? I don't know what it is about Dean. I just knew that, from the moment he became a part of the main cast, I didn't want him to leave. He was Josh's twue wuv or whatever, and I didn't want him to get written off only to have Josh pair up with someone else later in the game. I knew I wanted him to be there till the endgame, and I'm very happy that he did, and that they ended up together. And Dean's story was very interesting in season 3, which is something I shall address at a later time. But, well, much like the case was with Josh, I just couldn't care about Dean. Not really. Maybe the problem is I just hate homosexuals? Sure, they can do stuff to my penis, that's all fine and dandy, but I don't care about your daily drama. Could that be it? No idea... But yeah, Dean never sat very well with me. But he's a nice character. I like him enough. Like Josh. I appreciate Dean getting him to better himself. I don't appreciate his skin color and awful hairdo, however. 'Silvia Mayfair' I think of season 3 as a transition season. Seasons 1 and 2 go together like knife and fork, despite the cast shake-up, and season 5 appears as a direct result of season 4. Season 3 is caught up in the middle, between the closure provided at the end of season 2, and the unravelling of new stories and scenarios in season 4. I think that, as a result, the season 3 mystery, being so short and confined, is the weakest. The other mysteries of the series were all better and more involving of the mainies than Silvia's story. She was a likable character in the beginning, when she was introduced at the end of season 2, rather randomly, and warmed her way into Joe's life. I liked Silvia. Then her story started to go a bit sour because all of a sudden she was this big psycho and we had no idea why. Not a hint whatsoever. There was never any sort of twist or turn related to te mystery, as in, the actual mystery, her backstory. Her present-day story was always full of action: getting Joe to scare and/or kill Jacob, involving Jimmy, the schoolbus crash, all the sex she had... but there was no bulk when it came to her reasoning. And in the season finale, I actually really, really enjoyed her backstory. Very much so. But it was still just, you know, putting it all out there. By which I mean, there couldn't actually be a twist, because we hadn't gotten nix up to that point. If we'd had some info on her before that we took be true, and then in the finale we learn all of a sudden that it was not, something else happened entirely, there we'd have a twist. But Silvia's story, while shocking and dark and apt to provide her with depth, was, alas, devoid of a twist. It came in a little too late, and in full force. That being said, I like Silvia. More than I ever gave her credit for. I think I especially like her for being a seasonal mystery star. In my mind, for some reason, I see her as the Betty Applewhite of the show. I don't know why. 'Katherine Vaala' Katie!!!! :D :D :D I love Katie so much! You guys know that, right? I only say it in like every review I ever write. I don't even remember her introduction in the series, lol. I know it happened in episode 4. I gotta say, it must suck to be ImmaGleek/Liz Taylor, and have her twin sisters go on to really outshine her in the last two seasons of the series. Rocky aside, Katie truly is the definitive break-out character of the series, going from an episodic character to a really minor minor, then for some reason recurring, oh sure let's make her a supporting regular cos yolo and then YESSS!! SHE'S MAIN! She's like Mrs. McCluskey. Or Brittana from "Glee". Cos eff Ruby/Red, that waste of oxygen and of a regular contract. Katie is funny, intuitive, charming, romantic and oh so sweet. I sort of forgot for a long while that she had feelings for Ben, when that was brought back up it broke my heart. But seeing that she made Joe happy and brought out so much good in him was really cool. I guess in the finale she was a bit selfish and spoiled, but she was just sad and worried that maybe she wasn't good enough to make Joe happy, but all's well that ends well, so eff that, everyone gets to act up at some time, we're all human. Katie is, um... she's a Sim character, but, yeah... I love you Katie. Never change. Well, maybe change your hairstyle a bit, you look so much like Liz that Emma might punch your face by accident. You know, if she weren't dead. HOW COULD YOU KILL EMMA??!!! MOTHERFUCKERS!!! Did I just do a Katie-esque ramble? 'Joanna Manning' Um, so, why the fook was Joanna main? :| I'm kidding, I understand there is a plethora of reasons why she made it to the star cast: 1) she was in most episodes of season 4, only missing one; 2) she was a major part of the mystery/main storyline in season 4; 3) she was a long-awaited character; 4) before her, Justine had been the only adult mainie, which felt odd, someone new needed to even that out a little; 5) she was written for and portrayed by Bree Weston Lover, and let's face it, Jo is now one of our dear regulars. Still, you put all those reasons together, and it still doesn't feel like Joanna is main. I like Joanna, though, not really sure why. She came in and acted a bit like furniture, and then when she finally got some good material to work with, it was basically her admitting that she abandoned her husband and son because she was bored. Which didn't do a lot for us warming up to her. Nevertheless, I came to like the character and feel bad for her. I especially grew to like her in season 5, even though, again, and despite no longer being a series regular, true, you still wonder: why was she ever main? Unlike Justine and Ted, Joanna never really stands out much, she always feels like just one of the parents, like Annie and Lydia. I'm happy that she and Bob got back together though, as yucky as it was at times. Joanna's nice. Yeah, I like her. 'Theodore Manning' Silvia's story aside, I really put your mysteries into high consideration. I picture Ted Manning, being a male adult with a mystery and a bit of psycho, for example, as some sort of Dave Williams. Then we take his story which, despite being off to a slow start in the first five episodes of season four, rocketed into an action-packed rollercoaster of emotion and thrills all through the latter half of the season, and we really think, they've done something right. Ted's story is awesome, it's chilling, it's heavy, it's profound, it's scary, it's gory. Place that next to whatever the hell that Dave Williams nonsense is and you wanna send Marc Cherry an angry letter that shames him and links him to this wiki. Anyway, yeah, Ted was a real psycho dickhole that somehow managed to win me over. His story was exhilarating, and in the end it managed to surprise me very much, most of all because all was well that ended well. He saw the error in his ways and allowed the family he loved and fought so hard (and crazily) to keep to be set free. Then, much like Emma, he was killed off rather unceremoniously, albeit in a more fitting fashion. I thought that was supposed to be some sort of mini-mystery leading up to a climax, but alas that wasn't the case. A bit of warning next time, perhaps? What, you guys didn't think we'd want closure on that? Well, he was dying any way, so, you guys made it more thrilling. Kudos. 'Ericson Lyons' I loved Lyons ever since the ending to episode three of his season. The sheer coldness of his act and the shady behavior he always upheld were striking. The pill-popping vice, working for the cold-hearted Gale beasts, practically being their slave, his past as an American hero, the little family that he adored, but also the lengths he was willing to go to get what he wanted most, freedom... His story is just very good all around. All the little twists attached to it, leading all the way to a great ending. I always sympathized with him, even when he didn't deserve it. I remember wanting him to just leave and be with his family, free and happy. And then they were killed, and it broke my heart. And when he died in the end, saving the boys, and having them claim his body and do a burial, it was all just so perfect, so fitting... I also look back fondly on his scene with Mary in 509, very nice. Well, mostly for her, I guess. But still. Lyons was very interesting, and contributed greatly to a very exciting and scary last main arc. 'Bradley Sonya' Dr. Sonya is without a doubt one of my favorite characters. It might not seem as such (for example, whenever I rank characters), because the cast is so big and there's way too many faces to go around. But I really like Dr. Sonya. In season 1 he was just very helpful, patient and compassionate towards Joe, and I ended up really liking their dynamic. He was pretty much the only character trying to bring out the best in Joe, who was oh so hateful and unlikable. Then, in season 2, the pedophilia twist gave me pause, and I wasn't particularly happy about the villainous side he showed. But I grew to really like the fact that he never acted on his urges. Made me feel bad for him, after all, it's nobody's fault to have sexual desires towards children. But it is their fault if they act upon those desires, and Brad didn't, not really. Maybe he jacked off to a few pictures, but he never harmed anyone, and that's commendable. I really felt very bad for him in the Fraser show, and in the next-to-last episode, when he showed up to court all banged up and bruised, and came through for Ben. Very nice. Sonya is probably one of the best characters of the series. 'Valentina Thorn' Quite ironically, I go from one of the series' best characters to one of the worst. Valentina was quite messy and unlikable. I know it might seem like I'm biased (maybe I am a little), but I just never warmed up to this one. Strange, feels like forever ago that Val was a regular in the show. :P I guess to an extent it was... Anyway, she was a big bitch, but not in a particularly funny way, which made her unlikable. She wasn't one of those characters people loved to hate. Then, she was just inconsistent. In one episode, Josh saved her from the fire, and all was well that ended well (apparently). In the following episode, she and Liz are butting heads big time, and it's so random. Then all of a sudden in season 2 she's a psycho bitch, for no good reason. I guess that stems from the person who inspired her? But yeah, she was just way too insane and more and more unlikable. I was relieved when she got killed off. In that... lol... unceremonious way. However, unlike the case was with Emma, Val's death may have been unceremonious, but it sure was fitting. 'Matthew Hadland' I always had a bit of a problem with Matthew being a "regular". I guess that's just how you guys do the credits for the series. Meh. Anyway, Matthew was, of course, meant to be hated. Not a single redeeming quality to him, and he therefore made for a very good villain. He was ruthless and sick, and his story's ending was very thrilling and captivating. I think, to an extent, the entire first season finale was very jam-packed with action, huh? Yeah, anyway, hate Matthew. :P 'Andrew Robinson' I think looking back on the series it is actually a really big shame that Andrew turned out not to be a romantic interest of Josh's, but rather his bastard brother. There's a nice thing to Josh having had a small crush on a guy whom he would turn out to be related to, but I just remember shipping the two of them and being disappointed when I found out that wasn't gonna happen. Well, I still kept shipping them, lol. I liked Andrew pretty much from the get-go, whereas I never really warmed up to Dean. Shame. And then of course I felt really bad for Andrew when all that stuff happened and he wound up getting killed. He brought it upon himself, of course, but still... 'Henry Strange' I thought Henry was a very interesting and dark character. I liked his mystery in season 2, but wasn't particularly thrilled when I found out in the end that he'd killed James. It just didn't sit well with me that a character who wasn't part of the origins of the series and who didn't even feature in the show until the second season premiere had done away with the narrator. The whole unfolding of James' story was not a favorite of mine. I wish Henry had appeared more in season 2, and been more of an influence on the rest of the series, especially on Mary. I also wish there had been further exploring to his roots and what made him who he was. But all in all, I like Henry. 'Adam Hall' Well, Adam turned out to be a nice surprise. I liked him upon his introduction, he seemed to be really cool and easygoing. And then season three came around, and I really liked his story. I felt really bad for him, being put in jail for a crime he allegedly didn't commit. I hated that captain douche. And then that twist came around at the end and it turned out Adam did do it, and he went all murderous on Josh, and it was all very interesting. Wish his stay on the show had had a bit more of a lasting effect, but it was all pretty cool while it lasted. 'Jacob Smith' I didn't really like Jacob from his very first appearance because it was what it was: a phone call. Not an actual physical appearance. It annoyed me. Well, the character was okay enough. Seems a bit weird that he would follow a psycho bitch to some other town, but he served his purpose, and I liked his relationship with Joe, and the whole kidney thing. Jacob was alright, don't know why Ben hates him so much. 'Alex Manning' Now Alex, he did feel as though he should have been a main character in season 4, along with his parents. Truth be told, sure, the main cast was already big enough as it was, but since Alex wound up appearing all throughout the season and having a heavy role nevertheless, it's not like it would have been such a stretch. Anyway, I never really cared much for Alex all through season 4, as I let you guys know repeatedly in my reviews, which started that season (my favorite season, I think). As compelling and intriguing as his story and mystery were, which they were, I didn't feel much for the character itself. Alex's story drew me in, his personality didn't. Probably because he was so devoid of one, given what had happened to him, so that all adds up and makes sense, I guess. In the end, I wound up feeling very sorry for him before he committed suicide. Poor kid. And that made for one of the show's best sequences, so, kudos. 'Fraser Gale' I really couldn't be arsed to care about Fraser all through the majority of season four. He came in and I couldn't understand why he was supporting, since he was so irrelevant and did so little, and was kinda of boring. Of course his regular status quickly led me to realize that he was the serial-killer, and I was proven right. But when it happened, the character did a total 180 and he became awesome. I mean, really, really horrible, unlikable. But awesome. I love how Fraser was just evil. Chemically unbalanced or whatever, and, of course, having those awful parents of his... he was so interesting and cool. That whole Fraser-centric episode remains my favorite of the series. And I don't mean it like a bad thing, because of course the season 4 finale and the whole of season five, which followed it, were great as well, fantastic even. But 4.10 was a masterpiece, one you guys should be proud of. I like Fraser's ties to the characters, the continuity, and what happened from then on, with him being killed and becoming so integral to the fifth season's plot, even in death. Fraser was a very good character and plot propeller. 'Eloise Gale' I really wanted to like Eloise by the time the series ended. She could be ruthless and mean at times, but mostly it just felt like she was a poor puppet, a victim, acting the way she acted whenever she was evil just because she was practically brainwashed by her verbally abusive husband and son. I sympathized with Eloise a few times throughout season five, and even liked her in other times, like whenever she considered letting the boys off the hook, or when she "spared" Lyons' son... well, she was a very layered and complex character I suppose. One could never really know what to expect from her, and that remained the case until the very end. All in all, I wound up hating her in the finale, because I guess I always expected her to be redeemed and she chose otherwise. But the ending to it all was nice and awesome, and looking back on the series I appreciate the character more. 'Thomas Gale' Thomas, on the other end, is the polar opposite, and most likely my least favorite character of the series, because there is nothing even remotely likable about it. He was sort of the perfect villain, I suppose, despite actually not doing much himself, but rather having other people doing it for him. He was sort of an evil mastermind though, and very intimidating. I always hated him, but I love how in the end he acknowledged that his son was a monster, which was what I always wanted him to do. He still didn't care though, lol, and that was interesting. He may have been a monster, but he was his son, I guess. And being a monster himself, clearly it wasn't very hard for Thomas to do what he tried to do... Damn, what a freak. Very good villain. To be continued... Category:Blog posts